expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Elvi Okoye (Books)
}} Female |status_n = Alive |complexion = |hair = |eyes = |groups = Royal Charter Energy Laconian Empire |appeared_n = |referenced_n = |relationships_n = Fayez Okoye-Sarkis |status_tv = Alive |appeared_tv = 4 |first_appeared_tv= |referenced_tv = |relationships_tv = |actor = Lyndie Greenwood }} Doctor Elvi Okoye is a biologist from Earth. Appearance She has deep brown skin. Biography She took her undergraduate at the university in Kano in northern Nigeria in the West African Interest Zone on Earth, a place she spent a lot of time in when growing up. Among her academic achievements is the first real paper on cytoplasmic computation. History Leaving from Ceres Station, Elvi was part of the exozoological workgroup on the Edward Israel's Royal Charter Energy exploration mission to New Terra. The Royal Charter Energy corporation, or RCE, has official legal claim to New Terra, particularly of scientific discoveries, as asserted by the UN Earth government. During the initial touchdown on Ilus, or "New Terra", her shuttle was indirectly attacked by the Ganymede refugees. The RCE employees launched from the main ship, the Edward Israel. As the shuttle descended to land, the refugees were planning an attack on the landing area. The sabotage attempt forces her shuttle to crash land, killing many of her fellow scientists, including the future governor Trying. The survivors are met with a suspicion, but kindness and hospitality by most of the Ganymede "Belter" refugees. They are nursed and cared for while they recover. Contact with the Edward Israel is made, and they allow the science expedition to continue but are closely monitored. Elvi is bent on trying to get unsoiled and uncontaminated samples from the surface of the planet. In fact, while she appreciates the hospitality of the first settlers from Ganymede (considered belters), she's worried they're introducing hundreds and thousands of new off-world contaminants to this world, which will alter any scientific study she has planned. She brings this concern up during one of the belter's town hall meetings, but is met with resentment. The original colonists ("natives") believe that it's just RCE trying to push them out and control their lives. Elvi notices lights in the ruins near her hut in the encampment that RCE has set up. She follows the person deeper into the alien ruins, and discovers explosives stashed underground, near the ruins on New Terra, near the RCE encampment. Working with Lucia Merton, she discovers that the cancer drugs which takes are the remedy for the blindness affecting the population. Following the failure of the distant alien fusion reactor, as the threats of the environmental disaster subside, Holden took off to the north under the demands of . pursues. Joining in pursuit of Murtry and Holden, Elvi flees from Murtry to seek Holden directly. Elvi encounters the robot-Miller, defeats the machines blocking access to the alien systems, and ultimately allows The Investigator to deactivate the mechanism that had disabled all fusion reactors on or near the planet. That restores power to the two ships that remain in orbit, the Edward Israel and the . When and make the connection between the entity which appears on the Heart of the Tempest after its USM field projector is used against Pallas Station and the entity and Elvi encounter on Ilus, a search by Laconia begins for her. Elvi took employment from the Laconian Empire and was assigned by Duarte to study the dead systems. For this she was given a military rank of Major in the Laconian Imperial Navy . Notes * Through the early majority of property rights claims crisis between the settlers arriving aboard the Barbapiccola and the settlers arriving aboard the Edward Israel, Elvi held an infatuation with the captain of the Rocinante, James Holden, before she found companionship with Fayez Sarkis. * Fayez Sarkis would go on to marry Elvi as evidenced by the corresponding character named Fayez Okoye-Sarkis with the Chernev Institute who appears before Transport Union President at the time of TSL-5's grand opening. See also * Fayez Okoye-Sarkis Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Female characters (Books) Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Earthers